


we're stuck here.

by theinventor



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinventor/pseuds/theinventor
Summary: helga is still alive,and forever young,(because of the crystal)and she gets stuck in a safe house with evelyn,and they both start to realize what's going on,and get to know each other.





	1. i never asked you to trust me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nachonaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachonaco/gifts).



> listen,before i start this,i want to say that i think helga and evie would go so well together,but it would take time for them to trust each other.(which is VERY understandable)  
> anyways,if you hadn't seen the movie atlantis:the lost empire,i would suggest you dont read the fic,because you wouldnt know who helga is.....  
> this is going to be a long one. enjoy your stay!

helga absolutely  _hated_ safe houses,and especially having to share them with someone she doesn't know.

 

she heared about this ''brilliant inventor'' or whatever,which is,according to the file,was who she was going to share with.a woman.in her 30's.  
she did  _not_ know what she was going to do,how she was going to behave,how she was going to walk and talk.

and it scared her.  
  
  
  
''YOU  _WHAT,WINSTON!?_ ''  
evelyn yelled at him and he nearly started crying,but finally he swallowed the lump in his throat to respond to the furious woman.  
  
''i got you a roommate because i thought it would be lonely.''  
he said in a small,sheepish voice but a bit of firmness is found in there too.  
  


evelyn was not listening at all,she flipped through the other woman's file.she chuckled at the full body shots of the blonde,tall,busty and muscular woman,finding her kind of hot.  
''probably stupid as a damn fish.''  
she finally muttered and put the file away.  
  
  


helga knew she would probably have to make the first step and say hi or something  _''friendly''_ as milo said.  
''god damn you and your kindness,milo.''  
she took a lighter out of her green,long trench coat and incinerated the file to mere ashes in her hand,which she threw away the second the burning was complete.  
  
she turned a corner,and this safehouse was  _not_ what helga was used to.  
it was a big penthouse,with black,grey and white all over it.great.  
she started walking towards the entrance,taking a sip from the little metal bottle that had strong whiskey in it.  
  
winston had already left,much to evelyn's comfort.  
she heared a knock on the door,and ripped herself off of the black leather couch,walking towards the door dizzily,opening it to face the new woman that suddenly jumped into her life.  
  
''well,you're already drunk.that saves time.''  
helga didn't even grin while saying that,but boy oh boy did she want to.  
she pulled out a bottle of whiskey that she bought,and didn't know it was evelyn's favorite until her eyes widened at the sight of it,and she snatched it out of her grasp like it was food and she was starving.  
  
  
evelyn stormed back in the house,and helga followed,discarding of her big brown duffel bag next to the door,closing it and looking around her,watching the small-framed woman,who was wearing a way too big,grey sweater,which made her even smaller.  
  
  
helga could only watch as evelyn poured two diffrent glasses of whiskey,and one was hers,she supposed.  
  
  
but then evelyn downed them both.  
  
 _oh,a drinker.noted._  
  
she took a seat on the big leather couch,allowing herself to lean back into it.  
  
''you like that whiskey?''  
  
she finally asked and her voice sent a shiver down evelyn's spine,and she felt her heart sipping a little beat.  
  
  
''a favorite of mine.''  
she was finally able to respond,and poured the other woman a glass,too.  
  
helga happily took it and lifted it before taking a sip,evelyn doing the same and sitting down next to the blond.  
  
''we're stuck here.''  
helga said suddenly,out of the blue,and evelyn just nodded in agreement.


	2. treason,if you will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> helga and evelyn have a deep conversation,and they find out they are more similar than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so........  
> smut,you say?oh,pshhhhhhh,don't you worry.  
> this chapter will(hopefully)be longer than the first one,so buckle up.

after a few drinks,they found themselves laughing,holding each other's wrist in turns.  
  
together.  
  
and it felt right.  
  
  
  


''let's play a game.''  
evelyn finally said,and it earned her an intrigued gaze from helga,who sat way closer than before now.  
  
''i'll say something,and if it applies to you,you drink.''  
helga leaned back,filling her glass to the rim.  
  
''sounds fair.hit me.''  
she smirked,her gaze darkened,and that teased evelyn and pushed so many buttons.  
  
  


_stop FUCKING teasing me,woman._  
  
but evelyn didn't want her to stop.  
  
and helga knew that.  
  
  


''never have i ever....been with a woman?''  
evelyn finally asked,and went straight to the good stuff.  
  


she felt her stomach tighten when helga's head tipped fully back,and a few seconds later the empty glass was refilled.  
  


''straight to the juicy stuff,huh?alright then.hit me again.''  
helga teased once more,knowing EXACTLY what she was doing.  
  
and it earned her a shuddering breath from evelyn's side

 

evelyn finally regained her confidence and leaned back into the couch,thinking.  
  


_breath,evelyn.breath._

she reminded herself,since she absolutely had to after finding out that the woman she thought was quite hot,had slept,fucked,other women too.  
  
  
''never have i ever..... got a dagree.''  
and they both drank the content of their glasses  
  
they grinned and nodded at each other slightly,and started to earn each other's respect.  
  
  
  
''so what's your story?''  
evelyn asked and leaned back,getting tired of their little game,but she still had so many question marks about the other woman.  
  
  
helga chuckled,swirling her drink in her glass,and looking at it.  
''i got stabbed in the back.''  
  
evelyn's mind sprung into work,and her eyebrow darted up  
  
  
  
''treason,if you will.''  
and those words echoed in her mind like a scream in an empty cave.  
  
  
helga downed everything that was in her glass,the memory of him being so nonchalant about throwing her off of that damned zeppelin being too painful for her to remember.even more painful than hitting the ground face down.  
  
  
and evelyn was lost for words.  
  
  
''and you?i'm guessing your plan backfired.''  
helga changed the subject before she could wince at the pain that ran through her mind back and forth and all around.  
evelyn wanted to keep asking questions,but found herself nodding.  
  
  
''eh,it happens to the best of us.''  
helga waved it off,only allowing the woman she had met merely a half an hour ago to get in arm's length with her.  
she loved the sting of the whiskey in the back of her mouth,and the bitter after-taste.  
  
  
and then there was silence.  
and that silence ached evelyn so damn much.  
she noticed helga was getting lost in thought,and admired her for a second,before snapping out of it.  
  
 _evelyn,get yourself together!you dont need it._  
  
but deep down,in her stomach,she knew damn well she did.  
  
  
and helga needed it too.


End file.
